Realm of the Gemini
by Feni
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fai find themselves in the newest world, one where magic and monsters rule. There they need to learn how to look from the outside, in, as they encounter their reincarnations in the world of Akharah.


**A/N:** This is my take on what would happen if our group of heroes met their other selves. =) I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! Yes, this story is mostly prewritten, but I'll torture you all and post them once a month.

This takes place right after Tokyo Revelations, as this is a world between Acid Tokyo and Infinity. Although this is an AU, it fits right into the original canon storyline! Don't get it yet? You'll (hopefully) see once this fic is over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. I only call dibs on the characters which I made and the world where I put them in (Akharah).

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of the Gemini<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Prologue: Destinies Converge**

* * *

><p>"Please, sir. Please give me some way to save her," the Prince of Darkness whispered, cradling the Princess of Light close. The boy's brunette hair dripped with the freezing rain, and he shivered not only from the cold.<p>

At first all he received as an answer was the pounding of rain. Then the one referred to as the Dimensional Wizard spoke. "I am able to grant your wish, but the price… the price is far too expensive for you to pay alone."

The Prince's breath hitched. He knew from experience that wish-granting was a very tricky business. If the correct price was not paid, the balance of the universe would shift. Akharah had already suffered the fate of a misplaced price. However, if he could not save the Princess, Akharah would suffer once more, in a far worse way than before.

"That's why we're here," came a soft voice from behind him. The Prince of Darkness whipped his head around to see the Princess of the Moon kingdom, Tsukuyomi. The young girl came forward to kneel next to him. She placed a pale hand on the other princess' forehead. Her indigo eyes searched the Prince's for something before they turned to the Wizard. "Sir, I would like to pay part of the price."

The Prince of Darkness immediately protested. "Princess Tomoyo, I can't ask that of you! This was my fau—"

He was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head. The Prince of Darkness turned wide eyes to see a dark man with bright red eyes standing next to him. "Shut up, kid," the samurai muttered, hauling a dragon-like sword over his shoulder. "You didn't do anything."

"But!" the boy tried to say, but he was interrupted again.

"Listen to what your father says," came another voice. A woman with long blonde hair appeared on his opposite side. "Now listen to what your future mother-in-law has to say too!" She grinned, her cerulean eyes glistening in the low light. "We all care for Princess Sakura, and we'll all pay part of the price to bring her back." She placed a pale hand on the boy's arm and turned to the Wizard. "So, kind sir, what would you like as payment?"

The man sighed, running a hand through his short black hair. He narrowed his eyes, one blue and one gold. "Very well. I shall start with the King of Shadows and the Queen of Light. Step forward, please." Both the dark man and blonde woman did so. "My price will be the relationship between you two."

"What?" the Prince asked, eyes going wide. "How… No, you can't! Father, please!"

"This price… is it temporary?" the Queen of Light inquired.

The Wizard hummed, a small smirk coming upon his pale face. "That, your majesty, is what you make of it."

"Damn magic-users, always talking in riddles," the King of Shadows muttered. "Just get to the point already."

"Picky, picky!" the Wizard replied. "Sheesh, you're just like Yuuko-san said. But I digress. Do you accept the price?"

The man and woman shared a glance, a small smile appearing on the latter's face as they both answered. "Yes."

"Very well," the Wizard replied. "And you, Moon Princess, will give me your voice. You will lose your ability to speak until their journey ends. Do you accept this price?"

The Princess nodded. "I do."

"Princess Tomoyo," the Prince of Darkness began, but he was once again cut off. Tsukuyomi stood and held out a hand for the boy to take. He took the offered appendage and stood, still holding the other princess close. Everyone now looked expectantly at him.

The Wizard took a few steps forward until he could place a hand atop the Princess of Light's forehead. He brushed a few blonde bangs away from her face. "A body without a soul… it's been a long time since I've seen one of these. You must retrieve the wings of her memory, quickly. My price will be her memories of you. Like your father and the Queen of Light, you will need to rebuild your relationship with her. As much as I wish not to do such, this is the only price that you have that is valuable enough." The Wizard placed a hand on the boy's chin and tilted it up so that they could meet gazes. "Do you, Syaoran-kun, accept this price?"

"I'll do anything," the brunette whispered in return.

At that, the Wizard turned and walked back toward his shop, his butterfly kimono dragging on the ground slightly. "Maru, Moro, have you retrieved what I asked from the warehouse?" He spoke to twins who were standing on the porch of the house.

"We got them!" "Yeah, we got them!" They opened their arms, and two small furred creatures bounded forward. A black one settled on the King of Shadows' shoulder while the other one floated to the Queen of Light.

The Wizard turned back to the group. "Those two are pipe foxes born from two tails of my own. They will allow me to communicate with you."

"Wait, why are there two?" Syaoran asked.

"Because we have to separate while we travel, in order to get some information that we need," the Queen of Light explained. "Am I right, Wizard?"

The smirk returned to the Dimensional Wizard's face. "Great magic-users think alike, no? Princess Sakura's memories were scattered across our world. They are sealed within the Orbs."

"The ones Clow Reed created to stop the war in our world?" the King of Shadows interrupted.

"Yes. Although you must separate into two groups, you won't be travelling alone. Yuuko-san has sent a similar group on a journey as well. In a year's time you will meet them. However, when that time comes, great calamity will befall Akharah again. I suggest that you gather as many of the Orbs before that time comes." The Wizard raised a hand, a line of magic following as he proceeded to draw runes in the air.

"Although the memories of your mind will fade, the memories in your hearts and bodies will remain. I wish you all luck on your journey." As the Dimensional Wizard finished drawing his runes, a seal of light appeared below the royals exempting Tsukuyomi. The Moon Princess walked to stand next to the Dimensional Wizard, her hands folded in prayer.

"We wish you all happiness. Please take care," she whispered, eyes watering with tears.

They disappeared in a swirl of rainbow light.


End file.
